We are the dumbest smart guys on the planet
by TwilightGD
Summary: A little one shot with the Possible and Stoppable families trying to help Ron out with College. After realizing one of Ron's best talent. Takes place after Graduation.


A Kim Possible One shot

A Kim Possible One shot

Disclaimer: I currently do not nor have ever owned Kim Possible or its charaters. They are owned by Disney. I just really liked the show.

**We are the dumbest smart guys on the planet**

(Takes place one week after the events of Graduation.)

The Possible and Stoppable families were all sitting in the newly rebuilt living room of the Possible family's house. "I tell you James I am still amazed at how fast you were able to get your house fixed up" said Ben Stoppable giving the house the look around. "After having boys like Jim and Tim, we have learned a good deal about home repair. I keep a set of the house's plans here at home and at work just in case", chuckled James Possible handing Ben a glass of water.

"haha, with our new super ninja baby me and Anna have learned a thing or two as well" laughed Ben. Anna Stoppable spoke up, "so James how is the clean going with all the alien robots." Before James could speak up Anne, his wife, comes into the room, "Oh they are keeping him busier then usual, but lucky Kimmie and GJ are dealing with most of the damage and cleanup."

"Its still amazes me what Kim told us happened" said Ben Stoppable, "Our Ronald stepped up and took out both aliens single handily." "I know but remember they both told us to keep that on the down-low, Ronald said he did it for her not for the attention" reminded Anne. "He is a good kid…ehh…young man" James said correcting himself, "I am glad Kim found someone like him." The others nodded in agreement, with big smiles coming from Anne and Ben. "While on the subject has any word come in for Ronald about College?" questioned Anne.

She has been worried since her talk with Kim about the future and truly hoped that they could both go to the same college. However, she knew that Kim was already accepted to nearly every school across the globe, while Ron had not received any letters back. "No nothing yet", Anna said with a frown, "but he is taking it pretty well compared to before graduation." "Saving the world can do that for you" said James, gaining a laugh around the room.

Just then The Possible's twin boys with little baby Hana came in from the stairs. "What's so funny?" they both chimed in. "Just talking about How Ronald is doing since graduating" Answered their mother. "Yea it's to bad" Jim started while handing Hana to Anna, "that no college has called him up yet" Tim finished. To them Ron was the older brother they never had and worried about him too. " He may not be the smartest guy, but with all he has done you think someone would let him in" stated Jim, Tim nodding in agreement.

The room now fell silent, as everyone's thoughts were on the same subject, 'how can we help Ron with college, and still be with Kim?' And as if their thoughts had psychic ability, both Kim and Ron are heard entering the front door. "Well speak of the devil" stated both James and Anne, "Jinx, you owe me…a kiss" grinned Anne. Ben just chucked to himself, while James happily complied with her demands.

"Yohaa, Possible Clan, mom, dad, Han." said Ron as he entered the room. Kim just smiled and sat down on the couch with the tweebs looking somewhat tired. "How goes the clean up, Kimmie-cub" asked her father. "So far so good" Kim said; "GJ is almost done gathering all the war-bots and disarming them, me and Ron have been working with Dr. Director to find out what to do with them." "Three words KP, Theme park rollercoaster" said Ron. "hehe…rollercoaster..yeah" cried Rufus from Ron's pocket. "Hooshaa" yelled the tweebs giving a high five to each other and then to Ron. Kim just stared at the three and before she could comment on her BFBF's latest idea, a loud sound entered the room. It sounded like a wild animal was growling.

Everyone turn to the now blushing Ron, "guess I was hungrier than I thought" a sheepish smile on his face. "Mrs. Dr. P mind if I use your kitchen to make something, I can make something for everyone else to, it is lunch time after all", he simply said. At this everyone in the room could hear their own stomachs begin to growl. "sure dear, use whatever you need" Anne said. "Coolio, Rufus we're on" Ron said and entered the kitchen, with Rufus jumping to his shoulder.

"I can help out Ron" Kim said sweetly, "NOO" cried the six people sitting in the room. "…Ehh…just let Ronald handle this sweetie" Anna said in a nervous voice. "He knows what he's doing" continued Anne. "OK I get it" pouted Kim as she planted herself back on the couch with a huff and a glare at the wall. James, Ben, and the tweebs all let out a breath and sign of relief. They all knew the girl who could do anything, still couldn't boil water without something blowing up, so they all started to watch TV.

Later, the scent of food cooking started to enter the room, much to the delight of the family members. It wasn't until they heard Ron yell out "Booyah, there is enough ingredients to make seven layers of heaven cake too." With that everyone now had dreamy glazed eyes and drool escaping their lips.

After everything was ready, Ron called everybody into the kitchen to eat. 'Sheer bliss' was the common thought as the families took a bite out of Ron's cooking, freely letting out moans of delight and pleasure at the taste. Even little Hana Stoppable, while messy, devoured the specially made food her brother gave her. "Brother…yummy…hehehe" she happily cried as Ron helped feed her, causing the Possible and Stoppable families to awe together. "Ron this food Rocks" Jim and Tim complimented.

"Not done yet" Ron declared as he pulled out the final piece as if uncovering a work of art, "and now ladies and gentlemen I give you dessert." Once again, drool factors were working well for the Possible's and Stoppable's as Ron sliced up the cake and handed each member a piece. Kim couldn't help but smile as she ate and the thought of the fact, 'he is mine, and I can really get use to eating like this' as she gave "her Ron" a loving look. At the same moment Mrs. Dr. P had similar thoughts, 'when those two get married I am making sure they come to visit often.'

With the meal now over, "Ronald thanks for the meal, can you give Hana a bath now, she is a mess" said Mrs. Stoppable to her son. "Sure thing Mom, come on Han water time" Ron said while picking up his little sister. "I will help you Ronnie," said Kim as she got up and followed Ron to the bathroom. "Thanks KP" with his good ole goofy grin in swing. Anne and Anna started cleaning the dishes while James and Ben brought them from the table. The Twins settled into their chairs rubbing their now full stomachs. "I tell you Ben that boy of yours can really cook," said James with a contented smile on his face. "I know, its something he has always been able to go all into, I don't even think he knows how good he is at it," stated Anna while wiping off a plate, "He even has made some unique baby food especially for Hana." "He could easily become a great chef," said Tim, "yea imagine how good he be if he was actually taught, any restaurant in the world would kill to have a guy like him" finished Jim. At that statement 12 pairs of eyes flew open and 6 hands could be heard slapping against 6 foreheads.

"THAT'S IT" each person nearly yelled. James looked straight at Ben and said, "Has Ronald tried applying to a culinary college yet?" "No, but I tell you that's the best idea yet" Ben stated excitedly. "There are culinary schools all over the world that really would kill for someone as skilled as Ron" said Anna, "And even in some of the places Kim has applied to, like Rome, Venice, or Hong Kong" entered Anne. "We need to find out where we can find these schools," James said while rubbing his forehead. "We could ask Wade" Jim and Tim said together. "Ask Wade what?" asked Kim as she left Ron to dry and dress Hana. Seeing everyone in an excited state, she became most curious as to what was going on. "Kimberly has Ronald every talked to you about going to culinary school. We think he might be able to get in nearly anywhere if he tried," said Anna. Kim stood in surprise, she had never even thought about it before, but it made the most sense, Ron was a great cook and there were schools everywhere that he could learn from. And another hand was heard as Kim hit herself in the head. "We were thinking that Wade could do a cross search" Jim said, "with your schools and if they had culinary courses or nearby colleges that did" finished Tim.

Now Kim went into her well known "mission mode" and activated for her kimmunicator on her wrist. Wade popped up in an instant, "Hey Kim what's up" he said. "Wade have a favor I need, can you do a check on all the college I have been accepted to and find out if they have culinary majors or schools nearby that do?" asked Kim with a smile. "Sure by wh…" then Wade's eyes shocked in recognition, _smack_, another hand to a forehead, "On it Kim, give me two minutes". "Please and Thank you" Kim said before Wade's image left. As Kim looked back at everyone they all had a new look of Hope in what could be, and she couldn't help but feel that something good was going to happen. "Why didn't any of us ever think of this before", Anne asked amused. "Simple, we are the dumbest smart guys on the planet" laughed James, and everyone in the room broke out in laughter.

"Hey what's so funny in here, something I missed" asked Ron as he came into the kitchen with Hana in his arms. All of Ron's family, both blood and otherwise, just looked at him with warm smiles and grins, before Kim broke the happy silence, "just had a moment of inspiration" she said as she walked up to him and tickled Hana before handing her to Mrs. Stoppable.

Ron's eyebrow went up and was about to ask what she meant when _Beep-beep- beepbeep_. Kim activated her kimmunicator and Wade popped up with a big grin, "hey Wade got anything" Kim asked. "Oh yea Kim, I have emailed you a list of all the schools you have been accepted too and found that a surprising number have what we are looking for" said the tech guru of the possible team, "I have also sent them a copy of Ron's application and his recipe for seven-layers of Heaven that he gave my Mom awhile back." "As always you Rock Wade" Kim said turning off the device.

Ron seemly a little curious as to what going on spoke up, "Ok…what was that about, why did Wade check on your colleges for and why did he send them my app?" Kim smiled at her boyfriend and gave a look that had him melting, "Well Ron, have you ever thought about culinary school before?" "You mean learning to become a chef?" Ron asked in realization, "wait I could learn to become a chef" _one point_ "and go with you to the same college" _two points_ "and actually get a college degree" _hat trick_ "BOOYAH!" Ron shouted as he grabbed Kim and lifting her into a massive hug, Kim returning it with everything she had laughing out loud. "Thought you might like the idea" Kim said as she leaned her head giving Ron a kiss. As the parents looked on they cannot help but smile and feel relieved that their children could continue to be together. Even The tweebs gave each other a high five, thinking that Ron and Rufus could be with them to mess with too.

"So when do you think we will hear from any of the schools" asked Ron as he and Kim broke their kiss. Kim looked at him dreamily and just said, "it Will happen soon, I just know it."

One week later, Ron had a stack of letters from each of the colleges Wade contacted, all wanting him in. "Badical… now which one should me and Kim go to little buddy" Ron asked his naked-mole rat as he headed to her house with the letters and grinning from ear to ear.

The End

Yea my first Fanfic. I think it came out pretty good but I always like comments on my work in-order to improve my skills. This idea has been with me for a while, just a little bit of fun with the Possibles and Stoppables.


End file.
